


My love as deep; the more I give to thee

by sunshinedanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, my lovely drunk dramatic mess lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedanvers/pseuds/sunshinedanvers
Summary: Prompt: Person A was on their balcony and Person B started loudly quoting romeo and juliet at them.orLena was an English major and is currently drunk and infatuated with the woman across from her balcony.





	My love as deep; the more I give to thee

Kara's been having a shitty week, to simply put it.

Snapper has been on her tail to be at every single event happening in National City. It would be fine, really, if he actually gave her a heads up. She’ll just be typing an article up and suddenly he's writing down an address for her to go to and get the scoop in the next 5 minutes.

He rushes her and it just _really_  stresses her out. She works out, but god, her calves are so sore from fast walking everywhere.

There's also the fact that her sister Alex has been nagging her about dating again. Which, she doesn't really understand, because who needs a romantic partner to function? Kara certainly doesn't. She's managing just fine.

She's finally gotten home, and it's nearing 11:30 pm. She should be exhausted, really, but she doesn't want to go to bed anytime soon. There's this book she bought almost two months ago about the possibility of aliens in space, and she figures there's no better time than the present. She hasn't had time to read it, thanks to work, but bed time be damned. She’ll finish it in one sitting.

Kara doesn't even change out of her work clothes before she's heading towards her balcony door with the book in hand. Sure, her apartment is kind of crappy, but the rent is cheap. She really likes the balcony, even though her view is literally just another apartment complex a few feet away.

When she opens her balcony door, she expects to be alone. And she kind of is, minus the woman on the balcony across from her drinking out of a wine bottle.

Kara's kind of taken aback, but she doesn't leave. She just plops into her chair and opens her book.

When Kara's about three pages in, the woman nearby startled hers by hiccuping and beginning to loudly speak. “Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.”

Kara looks up from her book with furrowed brows to see the dark haired woman have her elbows propped on top of the ledge with her head resting in her hands. There's a glint in her eyes before she speaks again.

“Beauty too rich for use, for earth to dear.”

And Kara's 90% sure she looks absolutely repulsive right now, considering her hair was frizzy from all the running she did today for CatCo. She wouldn't even be surprised if her button up and sweater had sweat stains right now.

The woman across is obviously very drunk, but Kara can't help but be captivated by her words. They sound oddly familiar, too. She puts her book down and gently smiles at the lady. It's silent encouragement for her to continue.

“Two of the fairest stars in all of heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return.”

Kara snorts. “That's literally the equivalent to saying ‘Was your father a thief? Because he must have stolen the stars to put them in your eyes’”

Then it hits her. It's Romeo and Juliet! She remembers reading it in English class in highschool, then shudders when she remembers her teacher made her read the ’Nurse’ parts every time.

The green eyes widen comically at Kara finally speaking. “O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art”

Kara just pushes her glasses up with her finger awkwardly, unsure on how to reply. She's also very impressed at how the woman has most of Romeo and Juliet memorized, possibly all of it.

“Y’know, I don't think it's socially acceptable to be drunk on a Thursday night while quoting Romeo and Juliet”

The woman waves her hand around dismissively, then takes a swig of her bottle while pointing upwards. “Then I defy you, stars!”

Kara can't help but laugh at the sight in front of her. This definitely isn't how she expected her night to be.

“My name is Kara, by the way.” She knows she shouldn't tell a complete stranger this, but she figures there's no harm.

“What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”

It goes on, for almost another 20 minutes. Of the random woman just saying confusing, yet oddly charming things to Kara. Slurring her words more than enough times Kara can count.

Realizing how late it is, and how long ago she discarded her book, Kara thinks she should go to bed.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" And Kara giggles, because the situation is pretty similar, in which Juliet only sees Romeo from afar. (In this case, their balconies.)

Kara just shakes her head with a smile reaching her eyes. “Goodnight, stranger.”

Lena’s lopsided drunk grin widens. “Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.”

As Kara shuts her balcony door, she gives the woman across from her apartment one last fond look before closing the blinds.

She doesn't hear the last line as Lena looks up at the stars from her chair. “For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”

 

***

 

When Lena wakes up the next morning, she's greeted by the sun in her eyes and a massive headache.

She fell asleep on her balcony with a bottle of wine tucked into her side. Of course.

She takes a look around, squinting to see an empty bottle of tequila on the floor as well as one of her old copies of Romeo and Juliet laying face down. Hm, Lena guesses she was reading it before she fell asleep.

As she's groggily getting up, trying to ignore her hangover, the balcony door across from her opens up, having a shy looking person appear. And that's when all the memories from last night come racing back.

“Morning, Romeo.” The blonde woman says with a tiny smirk.

“Oh my god” is the only thing Lena manages to get out.

“God? I thought I was Juliet” She says with what seems to be a satisfied chuckle.

“I'm sorry, I was really drunk last night. Just forget it ever happened.” She says sheepishly as she looks down. “Plus, I promise you I am much more put together than that.”

The taller woman shrugs. “It was more romantic than any date I've ever been on.”

Lena lets out a small laugh at that. “I can be much more romantic on dates, trust me.”

“I won't believe till I see it.”

Lena blushes and barely has time to react before the other woman speaks again.

“I kind of have to go to work, but if you’d like to, meet me outside my apartment building at 8 pm? I’ll see if you live up to Romeo's name.” Kara's not so sure where this boost of confidence is coming from, but she figures she's seen the other woman at her worst, this isn't _that_  bad.

Lena quirks an eyebrow at the brave statement. “This bud of love, by summer’s ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when we next meet.”

Kara just rolls her eyes at the cheesy quotes. “My name is Kara, just in case you forgot when I told you last night. Kara Danvers.”

“Lena Luthor.” She replies with a smile.

“I’ll see you tonight.” The blonde says with a small smile and goes back inside.

 

***

 

When Kara sees Lena outside the apartment front with a flower in hand, she thinks Alex’s pestering was worth it.

And maybe, just maybe, Romeo and Juliet will get their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my messy, emotional bby lena. (I can't believe I just wrote this lmao it's 3 am) talk to me on tumblr :p it's sunshinedanverss


End file.
